


In The Dark

by Aspou



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspou/pseuds/Aspou
Summary: She twirls around and she sees that he is watching her, she smiles and winks. He grins. It started as a game and he is sure that is nothing more to her.  He isn't sure if he wants to be something more.
Relationships: Reno/Yuffie Kisaragi, Yuffie Kisaragi & Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in 2014 but never published it. Now with the remake, my love for this fandom came back and thought to upload it. I really want to continue this! It's just that my writing style has changed since 2014 so I hope it's not too weird!
> 
> -Square Enix owns final fantasy 7 and its characters.

He isn't sure what made him so interested in the youngest member of AVALANCHE but the redhead Turk finds his eyes always rested on her form. It is not her loud voice or her dirty mouth. It is not that she always seems to do something. Sometimes, he thinks, she is unable to stand still just for one moment, without moving and without talking. She is constantly fidgeting, humming, yawning, smiling, tapping her feet, running her fingers through her hair, swirling her shurikens, brimming with energy. 

He thinks that she doesn't belong there. She stands out like a pool of blood on the snow. He thinks that she is young and far too innocent for this kind of life. He sees in her his younger self, only that he crushed his childhood innocence quite young, while she still kept it intact. He thinks she doesn't belong there but then again he thinks that the world is better with her in it.

She twirls around and she sees that he is watching her, she smiles and winks. He grins. It started as a game and he is sure that is nothing more to her. He isn't sure if he wants to be something more. He only knows how to destroy, he knows how to kill, not to protect and hold. 

It's been days without seeing her and as he walks to the street he is greatly surprised when he spots her running while yelling crushes for her luck and something about true love? He isn't sure anymore.

He stops her to ask what's going on and she replies with. "I don't have time, there is a vampire chasing after me." He ignores the comment that came after, saying "a sexy vampire." He doesn't know what she says, he wonders if she hurt her head but then he thinks she has always been a little crazy. 

It didn't take him long to spot another person walking behind her as she left. Red eyes staring at him as Vincent Valentine passed beside him, following the girl. 

And then he realized what she was talking about. Her words took a new meaning to him. 'I don't have time' she had said, he can hear her now adding "for you." 'There is a vampire chasing after me.' and of course he thought 'The fucking vampire with no expressions is better than you.' He feels angry and neglected without a reason. He is not jealous, no, what he feels is not jealousy but poor cold madness. 

It's after three days when he goes to Seventh heaven. He tells himself that he goes for the drinks and not for her, he knows better. 

She is drunk and he doesn't understand why he wants to laugh and yell at her for her stupidity. She laughs and drinks even more but after a while, she sat down completely silent and unmoving and he can't help but feel like the world came to an end. It might be the first time that he is seeing her like this and for the looks of her friends, it might have seemed as odd to them as it did to him. 

He steps closer and sits near her. Her eyes are open so she is not asleep. "What's up, kid?" he asks and he barely hears her replying. "Not a kid." He laughs a little and she scrawls. "I'm nineteen," she whispers like she was saying a secret.  
"A kid you are then." He replies with a small smile.  
"I'm not a kid," she growls "You are an old man." He laughs again but he soon stops as he notices her sad features. 

"What happened?" He asks, and she stares at him for a long moment.  
"Nothing happened." Then silence. It feels like hours have passed, and might have been when he hears her speaking again. 

"You know that he is in love with a woman?" Her voice is soft, she looks fragile now and he thinks that if she talks louder she might break so he inquires 'who?' as gently as he can. But then again there is nothing gentle about him so the question still came rough out of his mouth.  
"Vincent" she replies equal quietly. 

"I did not," he said though he wasn't at all surprised that she was talking about him, he already had a good idea about what happened when he first saw her drunk. 

"Yes. I was happy when I learned it, because, if he loved once, that means that he can do it again. So I thought I had a chance for him to love me back. But now I realize that he still loves that woman and I can never be her. He can never love me, you know." she is fidgeting with her hands and a glass of some undoubtedly sweet drink.

He doesn't know what to say but he feels his mouth dry and he doesn't trust his voice, so he says nothing. And then she laughs again. "You see, that was exactly his face when I confessed to him." And for the first time Reno wondered what the ex-Turk feels about Yuffie, he might have not trusted himself to say anything too. Maybe he is afraid of tainting her as much as Reno is afraid of harming her. 

"I tried," shes pause for some seconds, took a deep breath, and continued again. "I tried to change you know, to be more ladylike, a little more serious... and let me tell you,” she was grimacing now, a face he might have found funny in any other situation “It was an epic fail!" she exclaimed, her voice has gotten louder somewhere between her speech and she smiles knowingly. "I am an epic fail, yep! But I can't be something other than myself." She closes her eyes and pouts, he can't help but imagine her lips with his, imagine how her voice will break every time he will touch her, but he knows it is nothing but a fantasy, the girl beside him doesn’t want to be touched by him, her heart belongs elsewhere.

He feels himself shallow more loudly than usual and she looks at him questioningly. "You're awfully quiet today." she says, "What, won't you mock me or anything?"  
"Nah, you're still a kid. Maybe when you grow up and get some balls then we'll talk." he found himself saying. 

She laughs and she laughs so much that for a moment he forgets where he is and what is wrong in the world, in him, in her, in that fucking situation.

"Do you wanna come to my room?" she asks. "It's very loud here, I think my head will explode." She whined while looking at him and then quickly avoiding his gaze to stare back at her drink. It isn't that loud though, and he knows that she hasn't suggested it with any hidden intentions behind it, but he does. 

"It's late, some sleep will do you good." He only says while he stands to leave. 

"Wait!" she calls as she stumbles off her chair. "Wait, don't leave." She now smiles and it was all it took. He thinks she can make him do whatever she wants if she looks at him with those big fucking eyes, and he wonders if she knows it too.

When they arrive at her room he lets a breath of relief that they escaped the glaring mako eyes of one spike blonde bastard. 

Yuffie came to stand just in front of him, only some inches apart. She throws her hands on the air. "Help me undress." all the while yawning. 

"Oi, who do you think I am? your fucking servant?" 

"Of curse not, my servants have manners." She stuck her tongue out, looking like a child.

Maybe he is crazy, or fuck that he sure as hell is crazy, because he soon finds his hands unzipping her dress and one of his fingers caressing her back but she moves all too soon. 

She looks at him and he knows now, she fucking knows! He doesn’t know why he feels betrayed.  
"Fuck!" he exclaims. and talking about crazy she just starts laughing. Of curse, he thinks, the kid is drunk as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

They weren’t friends he knew. They might not be on war now, but that didn’t mean that they were in good terms with the AVALANCHE members. The blonde bastard makes sure Reno understands that every time he walks through the bar, and even the kindhearted Tifa looks at him with distrust every now and then. Except her, he thought, the youngest member of AVALANCHE didn’t seem to hold a grudge against him from the start, always with a big grin on her face when she looks at him and her voice always teasing him. _“Hey, turkey!_ ” All long legs and big eyes. He wonders if she would even look at him if she knew all the things he has done, but he pushes those thoughts away.

With a cigarette on his lips, the redhead Turk found himself grimacing at the thought of her. Last night he could have so easily take what he wanted with her, he could do all of those things he had dreamed about, make her moan his name, and maybe then he would forget this _‘thing’_ he has for her, he isn’t sure what to call it. But he was never keen on taking advantage of women in vulnerable times. And not only was she drunk but she ached for another man. So Reno, for once, did what he thought was right, he yelled at her and left her alone with tears on her eyes.

“What was the goddamn brat trying to do anyway?” He muttered to himself. Blue eyes looking around the streets like they were searching for something, for someone. He doesn’t know if he wants to see her, what are they supposed to say? He doesn’t know what he will say, he fears that if he were to see her, he will probably lash out, which would only make things worse.

For the next week, he did not visit Seventh Heaven and made sure to stay away from any place that she might be in. He would not admit he was avoiding her, because that would mean that he cared enough to do so. No, he is just trying to do what’s best for both of them. So another week passed and then another and he found himself cursing under his breath. He would go to Seventh Heaven, he decided, _she might not even be there_ he reasons with himself but _he won’t go for her_ , anyway. He would go with Rude, it would be safer this way. He doesn’t know why he feels threatened and the idea is ridiculous but still.

They arrive quite early and not many people are there, so he spots her immediately, and so does she but gives him no mind. She is trying to catch a bottle of whiskey from the top bar but being too short, she needs to climb.

“Need any help princess?” He asks with a charming smile that usually works with the ladies. She puffs her cheeks and does like she hasn’t heard him, which he knows she did. A triumphant yell of “yaii” as she caught the bottle and twirled around, still not looking at him. He feels his eyebrow twitch from annoyance, the damn brat dares to ignore him? Hissing through his teeth he joins Rude in a table. They wait minutes for someone to take their order and only now he notices that’s she’s alone tonight. _What damn idiot trusts Yuffie to keep the bar by herself_ he wonders. There are not many people but still, he doubts she even knows the drinks. He is sure that she is stalling because by now she should have come to take their orders. He wonders if they should just leave but then decides against it. If he were to leave he might as well declare defeat. He is not on war, he knows, but it sure feels like it.

Some minutes later, Yuffie decides to come by their table, not having any excuses for some time already. He would take that as a win, he smirks. She comes near them chewing a piece of gum loudly and popping a bubble as he tried to speak.

“So?” she asks arching one eyebrow and looking at the little pad she has for the orders. He waits for his partner to answer first, but Rude just stares blanky right back at him. “Surprise us!” Reno declares with a smirk and a wink. She rolls her eyes and mutters a quick “Sure.” before she leaves, quite fast he might add.

Rude looks at him questioningly.   
“Aghh don’t start!” Reno grumbles frustrated. And he’s glad his partner doesn’t question him farther.

It was quiet, the streets were quiet, the bar was quiet, there was music in the background but not very loud, a few murmurs here and there but nothing out of the ordinary. Reno feels better checking up the bar for anything amiss, that he can do, what he can’t do is see her face all pouty while she cleans a dirty spot in one of the tables. She sure is a princess he thinks with a small smile.

Some minutes later she comes back with the most hideous drinks he might have ever seen. Pink liquor with a candy heart in the middle, a little umbrella on one side, a cherry dangling in the other, and some colorful truffles in various places on his drink. _Is that my punishment for being a good guy?_ he wonders

“That’s my favorite drink! I made this recipe myself!” She boists while looking at poor Rude who has just taken a sip. “Do you like it?” she asks eagerly, her big eyes becoming even bigger, anticipating the bald man’s reply. _Poor man_ , Reno thinks. Rude swallows quite hard and nods at her. Yuffie beams with a big huge smile on her face and turns her head to Reno only for a fraction. Then her smile fell, she turned her gaze and left.

He would not take this any longer. He would talk to her. She was acting like a 5-year-old, he would be the responsible adult here, he decides. With a deep breath, he follows her to the bar.

“Oh come on,” He says rolling his eyes when they were out of earshot, she turns around, arms tangled under her chest and big eyes glaring at him. “We had a little spat, you were drunk, I was drunk. Get over it already.” He explains. Her eyes were angry but her lips had taken an adorable pout, that he came to like and loathe all the same. She opens her mouth and closes it again, regretting whatever she wanted to say.

“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.” she spats out, Reno is furious now!

“You. Are a fucking asshole!” He calls out. Really mature, he knows. But he is confused by her attitude. He did what was right damn it! He did not deserve that! Sure he could have handled things better but he was only a man. A man that admittedly thought about drowning in her thighs more that he should have!

Her eyebrows are furrowed and then widened immediately. A loud bang. And Yuffie hides behind the counter.

“Where’s that fucking, bitch!” A strange man roars stepping inside the bar. Tall, huge really, with dark hair and almost naked. The man had an ugly cut from his torso down to his stomach. Reno looks at Yuffie questioningly.

“Really brat? How did you get yourself in trouble this time?” It’s a rhetoric question, he isn’t sure he wants to know the answer. Yuffie looks offended at him!

“Excuse me! Did he say where’s the beautiful angel? No.I.Don’t.Think.So. He said where’s the bitch! DO I look like a bitch to you?” She mumbles as quiet as she can, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Reno has an idea. "Yo!" Reno yells at the angry man. “We don’t have any bitch here-” He stops abruptly because Yuffie just punched his foot.

“Shut up! Shut up!” she says in a hurry, remaining hidden, he doesn’t know why he is extremely amused by her reaction! But the huge man comes closer, obviously.

“Oh my God!” she whispers. ‘I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute idiot! It’s your fault Turkey.”

“First of all, that is all your doing,” He says. “Second, I thought you were a ninja! You can handle him!”

“I’m not scared of him!” She says in a matter of fact voice, like da obviously. “Tifa is going to kill me, she said no trouble and I promised!” She admits with a big pout and big, big fucking eyes. Damn that brat!

“Then, you shouldn’t have gotten into trouble in the first place!” He scolds her in an equal matter of fact way. Eyes searching around for anything she could use as a weapon without making a lot of damage to the bar. Fixing her eyes on some knives on the other side of the counter.

“I did not. Trouble just seems to love me.” She says rolling her eyes. The man has approached the bar now, he looks at Reno from head to toe, and he knows not to mess with him.

“She’s not what she looks like.” The man grumbles and Reno finds himself nodding in agreement. Another jab on his foot from Yuffie and then a pinch.

“I know man, want a drink? Ouch!” Reno looks at the not so hidden ninja in exasperation, shaking his head.

The dark-haired man continued. “Look, I don’t want any unnecessary trouble. Just give me the little monster. Do you know what she did to me?” the man’s face has gotten all hues of red from embarrassment or anger or maybe both.

“No, And I don’t really care,” Reno says his eyes drift very quickly to Rude just to check if he has his back. He always has.

Yuffie gets up from the counter, all sheepish, but quickly grabs the knives from the opposite counter and aims one of them on the man’s hand. She doesn’t miss. “Missed me?” She says teasingly. She is a little monster, he has to admit. But things could easily get messy so he took off his gun. Aiming at the man but not shooting. The rest of the people in the bar seemed used in this kind of violence, they didn’t seem that scared only mildly aware and more likely interested in what’s going to happen next. Rude had also gotten off his table and ready to attack if need be, he hoped there would be no such need.

“Bitch!” The dark-haired man spats out! Reno sighs deeply and the man’s attention returns to his gun!

“Sorry man, but that’s totally not the time for ya. Just find the brat another time in the streets or somewhere,” Reno says nonchalantly.

“Yeah” Yuffie agrees, “Wait, what?” she looks at him confused.

The man nods defeated and backs away. “It’s not over bitch!” he yells while he left. Everyone quickly relaxed when the man was out of sight, except Yuffie, she was on edge looking at the door.

“You owe me,” he says with a smirk. Only now her serious expression break in an angry one.

“Like hell I do! You didn’t do shit!” she yells. His smile gets bigger while her eyebrows furrow even more.

“I was under the impression you were only scared about causing trouble in the bar,” he teases. “and that you were very capable of handling him yourself?” she nods but there is something amiss. “Of curse,” she matters. He chooses not to tease her anymore cause he can sense something is wrong.

“Can I get at least a normal drink?” He asks, “As thanks?” She raises her shoulders in a nonchalant way, “Sure, since you are in the bar already, just take whatever you like.” He wasn’t expecting she would just agree like that but he wasn’t going to complain. He found a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass for him and Rude, only arching an eyebrow in question for Yuffie. Yuffie grimaced. “You drink that willingly?” she asks twitching her nose. She’s adorable annoying he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anyone is interested in this story and wants me to continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone wants me to continue this story!


End file.
